PGSM Episodes
by Urooj
Summary: Seeing moments in PGSM episodes through Venus or Mars' eyes.
1. Episode 17

**Episode 17**

**By: Urooj**

I couldn't just sit there and watch.

"Minako! Don't transform!" Artemis warned.

Here I watched Rei, no Sailor Mars, slowly back away from the youma, in pain from being attacked by it.

The youma was stronger, and Sailor Mars didn't have any back up coming.

I clenched my hands in a fist. I had to help her.

"Minako!" Artemis whispered harshly knowing it was his last try of reason to get through to me.

But I couldn't let him. I couldn't let him stop me again from saving her.

He did in the past and look where that brought us.

"Stop right there!" I shouted right as the youma was about to attack Mars again.

Mars turned her head towards me, her eyes wide with panic. I remember those eyes so well …the ones that I had abandoned in the past in order to protect the princess.

Now I am the "princess."

I felt my resolve strengthen. My hands move automatically as I shout:

"Venus Power, make up!"

I knew I was giving up a lot by letting Mars know who I am, but this is worth the sacrifice. It's her life or my identity and even if I tried to protect my identity, some part of me wouldn't let me. Mars was an essential part of my past life and it seems those feelings have carried over.

I smile a little before I complete my transformation.

_Our journey in this world has just begun…_

* * *

A/N: Just a result of a random sprout of inspiration. This is the shortest _thing_ I've ever written. I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not, there are a lot of directions I can see this ficlet take, so we'll see. Maybe do muses on more episodes...later in the future. Maybe...

What do you guys think?


	2. Episode 17(2)

**Episode 17(2)**

"So is it normal for artists like you to come alone to church?" Mars asks as she comes closer and crouches down. I continue petting the dog thinking about all the reasons why I come to this church...

How do I tell her that I am Sailor Venus, her leader and not her princess?

How do I tell her that I have an illness and my time here is short?

Most importantly, how do I tell her about our _shared _past?

I can't burden her with the truth now can I? So I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I like it here." I murmur.

I like the peaceful feeling I get being all alone.

I like how I can be me and no one has to witness my moment of weakness.

But right now, I like being here with you,

_Even if you don't remember us..._

* * *

Another short one! But to make up for it, I posted another chapter! Just to let you all know, not every chapter is related. You can think of each chapter as if they're in parallel universes of those episodes. I hope that makes sense.


	3. Bonus Episode: Romance

So I'll be writing bonus episodes when I feel I can't tie it in with the series episode (though this one I could have…). They can be set at any time in the PGSM timeline. Enjoy!

**Bonus Episode: Romance**

I love you baby baby  
Raito keshite  
Baby Baby kiss wo shite  
Baby Baby  
Romance kizuite  
Hora kakuretenaide  
Hora hajimaru wa

Do you remember those days? The ones where you were so shy of your feelings for me? I do, as clearly as daylight. I remember chasing you around the pillars of the moon castle, laughing and giggling, trying to tickle a confession out of you.

Kyou wa otenki na no  
Mado utsuru anata  
Koi wo kizandeku daiarii  
Okimari desu

Looking out of the studio's window, it's not my manager's face I see but yours. I remember our love from those days, innocent at first and then it grew into smoldering passion. Your teeth tugged at my skin. Your hands roamed my body and by the end of it, your ivory skin glistened with sweat.

Demo nanika sukoshi kyori kanjiteru wa  
Anata watashi no mune ni  
Kagi wo kakete shimau wa

Here we are in this world, in this life time, where you do not remember all of this. It feels lonely without you sometimes but…

Deaeta kiseki wa  
Guuzen ja nai no ni

We will meet again, there's no doubt about it. Even if you do not remember our past, that's okay. I'll just make you fall in love with me again.

* * *

"Great job, Minako!" Sugao Saitou, Minako's manager, cheers. "Your voice is beautiful as always!"

"Thank you and good work to you too!" Minako replies cheerfully, wiping the sweat from her face with a white face towel.

"So I was thinking of releasing this single "Romance" by the end of this month." Sugoa grins as they both start exiting the studio room and walking towards Minako's dressing room. "This single is sure to be a hit, especially after "C'est la vie!"

Minako pauses, contemplating, before she replies.

"Wouldn't it be too soon, Saitou-san? It'll be released a month and a half after "C'est la vie." Why don't we wait for a bit."

Sugoa looked at the idol in puzzlement.

"Yes, but Minako, honey, if we don't release new singles, month by month, then the fan base will start dwindling!"

Minako turned her head to the side before smiling ruefully.

"This song…is special Saitou-san. I know they all are, but I'd like to release this one later."

Sugoa frowned.

"Okay Minako…but in return you'll have to do more commercials to make up for it!"

Minako's expression immediately brightened.

"Deal!"

Sugoa continued rambling off about idol's next project. Minako hung back a little and smiled in secret delight, away from her manager's observant eyes.

_I'll release this single after we finally meet, Mars…_


End file.
